Darkest Evil, Brightest Love
by Heartfelt Lover
Summary: A red flower with a broken stem, a crying lizard lying next to it, a pair of fangs in a grinning mouth, laughing at the pain and sadness beneath it. I do not own American Dragon.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

**Hey there, this is Heartfelt Lover with my first story. I hope that you will enjoy it. If you see any errors- lack of episode titles, mistakes in spelling, anything- then send me your comments on what you have seen. Now, I bring you "The Darkest Evil".**

**Prologue **

**( before Rose finds out about Jake being a dragon and 5-10 minutes after the Dark Dragon returns and gets his claw ripped off by Jake. The episode where Jake meets the Australian Dragon. Not you, spyder m.)**

A small torch burnt in the darkness of a cave that appeared to be blocked off with a large boulder. A huge menacing shape sat in the middle of the room like cave. The shape was looking at its hand, thoughtfully. "What am I going to do about him? He has been a pain in my neck for a very long time. He has bested all of my subordinates too many times before. To top it all off, he is the-" Suddenly, the shape turned towards the boulder sharply. "Who is it? What do you want? Why do you bother me while I am resting? You better have a good excuse to come into my cave, mortal." The shape reached out and moved the boulder from the cave entrance. The torch immediately went out from the burst of wind that entered the room. But the torch was not needed. For behind the boulder was an even larger cave filled with the light from a lava pool. A woman walked into the smaller cave and spoke. "Master, they have all left for there lands. They will not be back. You can now leave to see the sun." The woman instantly regretted what she had said, for a dark hand shot outand yanked the woman into the air. **"YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO?! NO ONE GIVES ME ORDERS. IF I WANT TO GO OUT, I WILL. RIGHT NOW, I MUST TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS." **The woman was thrown to the ground, waiting for her punishment. But it did not come. The shape had paused in his wrath, looking out into the distance. "I wonder. I can't do anything to the boy. I don't want people to know I am back. But, I can punish him. I can stab him where it hurts most. I can take all that he holds close to his heart and crush it into the ground. Maybe I won't crush them into the ground. Maybe I can… But I'm getting ahead of myself. Before I can do all of that, I must eat. And I amthirsty._**VERY **_**thirsty." **The shape suddenly started to change. To shrink. Where the shape was, there was a person, taller than the woman. The person was dressed in a dark robe with its hood up, covering most of the person's face, except the mouth. "No, Master, please don't. You don't want mine. It's not healthy. It's old and sour and, and, please don't do it my lord. Please don't do it!" "Oh, but I must. You must be punished, no matter how old it may be. For you have not brought me any food for a full year. For that, you must be punished. And I can think of no other punishment other than making you my first meal in over a year." The figure looked down at the frightened woman… and smiled, showing off very sharp, very long top canine teeth. "NOOOOO!"

**So, that was the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. And if you are wondering, I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long. And yes, that mysterious shape/person is a dragon. And you will find out what happened to that woman latter. The person is the Dark Dragon. You will find out his real name and appearance later. As I said before, I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long. So, this identity is not real. For those slow ones, the identity is fake. I will get chapter 1 in ASAP. If you have any suggestions, email me. My email is on my profile. But here it is anyway. .**


	2. Chapter 1: Voices

**Chapter 1: Voices**

_Rain hit the ground around them as they face off. "This ends now," he said, staring at the figure before him. "We will see, dragon boy." He ran towards the figure and tackled him over the edge and to the space below. "Jake!"_

Jake Long woke up, startled. That dream again, he thought. I've been having it for the past two weeks. I think I'm going crazy. Something was beeping. Jake looked around and saw his clock. He reached over to turn the alarm off- and saw that his hand was in dragon form. With a soft smile, he quickly turned back to his human form and turned off his alarm clock. He got his clothes on and went down to breakfast. "Hey there, sport," his dad said. "How are you doing? You sleep well?" "Yes, dad, I slept well. Just had a nightmare." "Okay dokey then. Have fun at school!" With that, Jake's dad left for work. When he was gone, Mrs. Long asked, "Same dream?" "Yeah. I don't know why, but it's the same thing over and over again. I'm standing on a cliff in front of someone. I'm in my dragon form and I tackle the person. We go over the edge and someone screams my name. It's confusing." "I understand. Maybe it's a dragon thing. You should ask your grandfather about it. He will know." "Good idea, mom." "But not right now. You are late for school. So, get to it." Jake rushed out of the house and skateboarded to school. _**I will have my revenge! **_Jake crashed into a wall, and his skateboard flew into the air. People around looked to see what was wrong. "I'm ok," Jake said. "I just wasn't looking." What was that? Jake thought. That has never happened before. And what was that voice? And who was that boy? He looked… familiar. Jake got up and picked up his skateboard. He got into a running start and started boarding again. **_I will stab you where it hurts most. You will feel pain, boy. But not of the physical. Of the heart, the soul. I will have vengeance! _**Jake shuddered. Whoever or whatever that voice was, it creeped him out. But, at least they have a field trip this weekend to the winter resort. Hopefully, the voice will be gone and he will have fun Nothing could go wrong this weekend!

**Hello, loyal fans. I'm sorry I have not been able to upload another chapter in a few months. I am so sorry. I had very important work to do. It was a matter of national security. And to all of those who want to know, you have my full permission to take my prologue, fix it up, and send me the results. So, I will have chapter 2 in shortly after chapter 1. expect it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Voices Rose

**Chapter 2: Voices (Rose)**

_Blood. Blood. I must have blood. I must drink. Come to me, girl. All secrets will be revealed. In blood!_

Rose woke up, gasping for air. She looked around her room, expecting to see the owner of that voice standing next to her bed. No one was there. Just the posters of singers and, weirdly, the skull of a dragon. She thought back to the dream and shuddered again. I hope that doesn't happen again, she thought. She got out of bed and put on today's clothes. She knew her uncle wasn't here this morning. He never was. She went down to the cavernous dining room to get breakfast, and then made her way to the front door. _Your blood will be a fitting revenge. He will never be happy again. I call for blood. I crave the blood. I smell your blood. Blood. Blood. Blood! Blood! __**BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! **_Rose screamed... and fell down, unconscious.

_**It is almost time for my revenge to take place. I just have to wait until the Great Hunt. Sleep well, Rose. For tomorrow, you will bring sadness to Jake Long's life forever. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

**Hi there. I'm sorry if this is short. I'm having a bout of writer's block right now. So, to make it up to u, I will make the next chapter long. It will be called "New Student". Oh, by the by, I will say what happened to Rose on a later chapter. Not this next one. Probably the 4****th****.**


	4. Chapter 3: New Student

**Chapter 3: New Student**

_This mark represents that a Dragon Hunter was born to hunt you dragons. Now die!_

Jake still could not believe it. Rose was a Dragon Hunter. And not just any Dragon Hunter. She was the Huntsgirl, the girl who wanted his pelt as a rug. Spud and Trixie tried to comfort him, saying there were other, less crazy fish in the sea, but he would not be consoled. He slowly walked to school, not wanting to see Rose but he would have to. He walked in and started towards Rockwood's class. He sat down at his desk and waited for class to start. "Class," Rockwood said, "We have a new student." A boy walked in and faced the class. He looked… different. He looked cold, indifferent to everyone around him. It felt like a cold aura was coming off of him. His eyes, as black as the night, as empty as space, was never still. They looked all around the class. They stopped only twice. The first time on Rose, looking at her with such hunger that whoever who was looking that way shivered. The second time was at Jake. The rage and anger that emanated from his eyes contrasted horribly with the cold, cold smile that slowly spread across his face. "Hello," he said, "My name is Escuro Draco. I hope we can get along very nicely. My last name is Latin for Dragon. My first name is Spanish for Dark. So, my full name in English is…" Oh no. It can't be. It's the

"Dark Dragon"

_Dark Dragon_


	5. Chapter 4: Night before New Student

**Chapter 4: Night before New Student**

_Thunder boomed and lightning flashed as someone held a figure covered in blood. Rain started to pour, mixing with the blood and tears. "Please, don't die on me, Selene. You're all I got left in this world. If you die, I won't have any more reason to live. You are my life." The girl smiled. "I have always loved you. And I will always love you. Goodbye." She closed her eyes and smiled. The boy shook her. "No. No. No!_

_SELENEEEEE!!!!!!!_

Tears fell down his eyes and into his pillow as he dreamed. "Selene, oh Selene. Why did you have to die?"

**Whoever can figure out who this boy in this chapter is will be able to give me ideas for the next one or two chapters cause I got nothing.**


	6. Chapter 5: Escuro the Dragon

**Chapter 5: Escuro the Dragon**

Jake was shivering in his chair, stunned about this revelation. _So this is what the Dark Dragon looks like as a human, _he thought. _But why is he here? Why has he come? _"Well then, Mr. Draco, you may take the empty desk next to Mr. Long over there," Rotwood said. He pointed to Jake and walked toward the board. Escuro walked in what seemed like slow motion and sat down in the chair next to Jake. Rotwood began the class. "Today, class, I will be passing out permission slips for the field I have planned next week. But now, I will give you something fun and exciting… A POP QUIZ!" The class groaned and pencils were brought out for the impending torture. Jake reached down to his bookbag and felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise up. He looked up and saw Escuro smiling at him coldly. _Oh boy, _Jake thought. _This will not be good._

Rose stared at the new kid. _I know him from somewhere,_ she thought. _But where? _She shook her head and stared at the quiz. Her head started to throb. Ever since she fell unconscious last Thursday, she did not feel right at all. The doctor said she would be fine, but her head kept throbbing and ringing. She could not take it anymore. The walls were closing in on her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. **Come my little rose bud. Come and meet the Dragon. Come and his secret will be revealed to you. He knows your secret. Now you must learn his. Then, and only then, will my revenge take place. Now, wake up my petal. Wake up, Rose. Rose. Rose. **"Rose!" Rose opened her eyes and looked around. She was on the floor and Rotwood was trying to revive her. "Oh, good, you are awake. Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Rose looked around and saw that the whole class was huddled around her. "No I-" Her eyes froze on someone who was still sitting down. Someone with cold, calculating eyes that were staring right at her. As if she was the prey. And he was the predator. She stared at those eyes… and fainted.

**I am SO sorry that I could not write this chapter sooner. I had a lot on my mind and, well, I also had to finish my first year of high school. So, expect more chapters like this (probably) very soon. I think this is my longest chapter yet. But expect a lot of sadness in coming chapters.**


	7. Chapter 6: Let The Games Begin

Chapter 6: Let the Games Begin

The class was shocked into silence. I wonder why, he thought, smiling. Was it because Ms. Rose fainted? Or is it because I'm so dashingly handsome? Who can tell? Ah well. It seems the boy is staring daggers at me. Now why is that, I wonder? Well, his sadness will be greater than his hatred of me. He will truly know sorrow. He will truly know pain. His sorrow will be as great as Romeo's when he found out about his dear Juliet. Let the chess game begin. First move-

_Check._


	8. Chapter 7: Strange Trouble

Chapter 7: Strange Trouble

Huntsman walked into the school. He had gotten a call from the school an hour ago, telling him that his niece had fallen into a faint during her first class. _Fool girl,_ he thought. _Can't even go to school without messing it up._ He came into the principal's office and asked the secretary where the nurse's office was. The secretary told him and he went there. When he got there, he was stopped at the door by the principal. "Are you her uncle?," she asked. "Yes, I am. What is the problem?" The principal wiped her brow. "Well," she said. "Your niece had a… accident this morning. She fell out of her desk during class and then fainted. But, that's not the main reason we called." "Oh?," Huntsman said. "The reason why we called you is because when she fainted, something appeared on her neck, as if from no where. Has she had any tattoos recently?" "What appeared on her neck?" Without a word, the principal beckoned him into the room. Lying on the cot was Rose, unconscious. The principal nodded to the nurse, who turned Rose's head to the left, revealing a six point star with the letter D in the middle of it on the right side of her neck. Huntsman caught his breath. _No, it can't be, _he thought. _It's too soon. He can't have claimed her so soon!_


End file.
